User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep18 (Mistake)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Night: Wachow... Noah: So you are alive. Wachow: I don't care, now, I've been thinking what to do with you once we met again, and I found out, 4 days ago, I'll let one of you live, the rest of you must die, so, I'll ask randomly if you'll do it, if you say no, I kill you. Torch:....come on man, we can settle this out differen- (Torch is cutoff by being shot in the head by Wachow) Wachow: so did I. *aims at DWAS DWAS: Fu- (DWAS is shot in the head by Wachow and falls to the ground) Ynkr: what do we do? Patts: this! Wachow: who the fu- (Wachow is cut off by his head being sliced off by Patts' katana) Panchamp: Wa- (Panchamp is then shot in the head by Ynkr) Ynkr: back to the basics huh? (The screen goes black but Ynkrs voice is still heard) Ynkr: good to be back guys...good to be back. This Time (Screen shows the Group walking down a road) Coupe:... Joe:... Ynkr:...man. Joe: what? Ynkr: if I knew being back to the basics would be never speaking to one another for a few hours I woulda stayed with Zombie Tesla. Patts: we don't need to talk, just find The Ministry. Night: it's been 3 days! We haven't even found a town! Patts: we should be getting closer. Night: how many times will you say that. Patts: does it matter? We have to be on the right path. Night: I'm starting to feel this Ministry is fake. Patts: why would I lie about it? Night: fuck if I know, Teddy? Teddy: what? Xim: he wants an opinion. Teddy: Patts saved me and Ynkrs life, I owe him at least some protection while he finds it. Night: that's not answering my question. Teddy: yes, I believe him. Coupe: we don't have much other choice, no leads of life anywhere else, The. Ministry might be all we have at this point. Fire: he's right, we just lost 2 communities, there aren't much left these days, if there is one somewhere else, we need to take it. Night: even after the last one. Evol: they weren't that bad...it's just... A6: Piets stupid rules, if he let Fire go, Torch, Z, and DWAS would all still be alive. Metal: so would Wachow and Panchamp. Ynkr: they would have caught up anyways, it was best to happen now, we might not of found you later on. Patts: *hears a noise* hold it. (Patts waves his hand as The Group stops in silence) Night:... Xim:... Teddy:...Patts... Patts:...*quickly aims his gun at a nearby bush* Come on out! A6: what? Ynkr: is someone there? Patts: I'll give you 5 seconds! Man 1: ok! Ok! I'm coming out! (Screen shows a Man walk out of a nearby bush heavily armed) Noah: oh shit. Night: *aims his gun* Who the fuck are you! Man 1: d-don't shoot, my names Reig. Ynkr: Reig? Reig: yes, hello. Coupe: where'd you come from? Reig: uh, just around, I used to live somewhere but, they have a horrible government. Metal: government? Reig: yes, I got convicted of Murder, I didn't do shit, but the fucking leader, Wonder and his bitch TK decided I leave, they gave me no weapons, but I had a few buddies help me out, so I- (Screen shows Patts grab Reig by the collar) Patts: you're from Ministry, aren't you?! Reig: woah woah, what the fuck man! Fire: Patts! Teddy: let go if him! Patts: you said TK kicked you out, TK Mit is his name right? Reig: yes, yes, I'm from Ministry! Patts: you're taking us to it. Reig: wait, I just walked a whole 30 miles to get away from Ministry, I ain't- Patts: *aims his gun at Reig* you will do as I say. Four: Woah woah woah. Xim: you're not gunna kill him. Coupe: let me handle this. *lowers Patts arm* Reig. Reig: listen, I'd love to help, but...my legs already hurt, going back doesn't help me. Coupe: we will help you get back into Ministry. Reig: since you guys don't know Ministry, I'll explain it, it's a nice place to live, but you do one bad thing, you're kicked out, that's why the community has only about 30 people in it, once 3 people were kicked out cause they got in a fight, most of them had families and group who wouldn't stay without them, so in the end, 11 people left in one day, 5 of them were guards, unless you're all the perfect angels sent from Heaven to save that place, you won't be getting me back in. A6: man. Ynkr: rough. Coupe:...I used to be the leader of a Community. Reig:...explain. Coupe: C.C Community, you might've- Reig: C.C?! Coupe: um, yes. Reig:...yeah, Wonder would love to talk to you, we've heard of your community from passerby's who said they lived there for a while, but left to find family, if you make it to Ministry, you can help...ok, I'll take you to Ministry. Coupe: really? Reig: yes, but if I'm not let back in- Coupe: you will be. Reig:...ok, we can get a few miles ahead before sun down, unless you all wanna rest early. Patts: no, we're getting there as soon as possible. Joe: might as well, the sooner we get there the sooner we can rest. Reig: I'll draw a map when we set up camp in case something happens to me, until then, follow me. Night: sounds good. Metal: we might actually get a real break. Ynkr: let's not push our luck yet. Fire: he's right, So far, Ministry sounds like it'll need some work. Evol: work that we might not have in us. A6: better than the work we put into The Database. Metal: if it'll make us a safe place like C.C... Ynkr: if it's like C.C. It's worth it. Evol: I was never at C.C. Noah: it was a great place...fucking Wachow. Four: I miss the beers. Ynkr: I miss my cell. Night: we moving or what? Reig: soon as possible, right? Four: yeah, let's go. Noah: alright (The Group starts following Reig down the road) (Screen shows The Group 4 hours later) Joe: *huff huff* guys...I think I've had it by now. Xim: do you mean walking? Joe: oh, uh yeah. Reig: we made good distance today, we should be able to get there within a day or two. Coupe: if this is where we're setting up camp, let's get to it, since we have Reig now, more people will have to bunk together. Reig: I'd hate to be an intrusion. Coupe: it's fine. Reig: thanks you...at least you guys have tents, I have a sleeping bag. Fire: we should rest up and wake up as early as possible. Night: agreed. Ynkr: alright then, I'll be on watch. A6: I'll do it, it's fine. Patts: no, I will. Night: *looks at Patts* maybe Ynkr or A6 shoul- Fire: just let him, he won't do anything. Night:...he better so. Reig: *hands Coupe a map* here's that Map boy the way. Coupe: of you're bringing us there what's the point to this. Reig: in case something happens to me...like I said. Coupe: *nods* well, good night everybody. (Screen shows Meat, Killer and Slice in a car) Meat: still no sign of him. Killer: how far could he have gone. Meat: he never slept much, had a lot of energy. Slice: he's also a trouble maker. Meat: that's why we're out here ain't it? To stop him from looting others. Killer: we did give him all those weapons. Slice: and we're now TK's bitches because of it, even though I didn't do jack shit. Killer: you knew about it. Slice: I also know who killed Grave, doesn't mean I should be charged for murder. Meat: we all know who killed Grave. *looks at Killer* Killer: fucker had it coming, you don't steal from me. Meat: still can't believe you didn't get caught. Killer: it's in the blood. Slice: well, don't let anyone else find out. Killer: really? I was gunna make a blog post about it. Meat: heh. Slice: shut up. Meat: anyways, hurry up before we have to spend another night in this fucking car- (Screen shows The Groups camp as Meat can still be heard) Meat: he works best at night. (Screen shows Patts standing on a sideways abandoned bus near the camp with his eyes closed) Patts:... Distant Voice: heheh. Patts: *opens his eyes and looks at the camp* (Screen shows the camp and tents are normal) Patts:...*gets off the bus*... (Patts then hears a stick crack) Patts: *pulls out his gun but stands still* (Patts then hears a gun click) Patts: ! Distant Voice: No ammo? (Patts quickly aims his gun and fires in the direction of the sound) Reig: ahhg! Fuck! Night: *comes out of his tent* what happened?! A6: *comes out of his tent* everyone alright?! Patts: someone isn't so close to us as we thought. (Screen shows The Users all get out of their tent and walk towards a wounded Reig) Reig: ahg! You fucking shot me man! Patts: you tried to first. Fire: what's going on? Xim: maybe he was just using the bathroom. Metal: h-hey guys! Look! (Screen shows Reig laying next to a bunch of The Groups supplies) Metal: that's our stuff. Four: holy shit, it is! Night: mother fucker. Reig: wait. Night: *aims his gun at Reig* wait for what? Back up? You probably have nothing to do with Ministry, do you. Reig: n-no, I do! I am! Noah: why would you help us, then take out stuff. Reig: cause you don't need it! Noah: what's that mean? Reig: I know I won't get back into Ministry, they might shoot me before letting me back in, but you will get in, you'll get there in a day or two. Fire: so you only care for yourself here, huh? Reig: fuck you man, uhg, I'll need this stuff, it's better with me then a Community. Patts; you're lying. Reig: wha- Patts: you tried to shoot me. Reig: heh, I didn't wanna get confronted, uhg, but my dumbass forgot to reload my weapon. Night: can I just shoot this fucker? Joe: we can't just shoot him. A6: he left us for dead, almost killed Patts. Coupe: I'm not sure about letting him go. Xim: but plain up shooting him? Evol: is that who we are? Night: well, it's either that or let him go so he can follow us, take out guns at night, and kill us. Fire:... Metal: Night...has a point. Noah: maybe we keep him prisoner until we get to Ministry. Metal: I like that idea too. Reig: *sees a gun pointed at him* woah woah woah, ple- (Reig is then shot in the heart) (Screen then shows Fire holding the gun) Fire:... Coupe: F-Fire? Fire: we....we couldn't let him go. A6: you just shot him... Night:...Fire is right, we let him go, we risk losing a member. A6: but- Night: A6, in a way, What Piet did was correct, making people leave had ups and downs, I didn't think it at first, but now I know, everyone is dangerous, it's a kill or be killed world. Fire: and if we didn't kill him, he would have killed us. Patts: they're both right. Coupe:...let's all...go back to bed. Xim:...Coupe? Coupe: *looks at Xim*...come on. Four: I'll get the stuff. A6: I'll help. (The Group starts to walk back to the camp) Noah: *looks at Fire*...you've Changed... Fire:...what do you mean? Noah: when I first met you...when Lak and Scraw were alive, you had the complete opposite mind of kill or be killed, that was more Night, now, after The Database- Fire: I'm adapting to what we must live in. Noah: but you have to keep your humanity. Fire: humanity? Like Wachows humanity? How about Piets? How about Bantus the killer who killed himself, if we took action when we could have. Flare, Sierra, DWAS, Scraw, Grinch, Many, Nail, CW, Torch, they'd all be alive, maybe even more, if Coupe had killed Wachow when he saved us that first time, we'd still be in C.C. Noah: but- Night: Hey! Ynkr: who the fuck are you?! Noah: shit! What now! (Screen shows Meat, Killer and Slice being held up by Night and Ynkr) Meat: hey hey, no reason to shoot, we're friendly! Slice: yeah, yeah! Joe: who are you guys?! Patts: *raises his gun* answer the question! Slice: woah woah, calm down, we're just looking for a friend. Meat: his names Reig. Patts: *gets wide eyed* Coupe:...Reig you say? Killer: y-yeah, we, um, we're sent to find him to make sure he doesn't cause trouble. Meat: he's kinda a troublemaker. Coupe:...he's dead. Patts: don't tell th- Coupe: he was with us, he tried to harm the group, so we had no other choice. Slice:...Meat? Meat:...fuck...it's fine, we knew his ways, Wonder was probably gunna kill him anyways. Patts: you still haven't answered our question. Ynkr: who are you, where are you from. Slice: sorry, I'm Slice, this is Meat and Killer. Killer: you don't need to introduce me. Meat: I thought we were gunna make fake names next time we saw people. Slice: we're being held up by gun point, I'm ok with no jokes. Night: so far, I really don't like you guys. Meat: sorry, sorry. Coupe:...you're from The Ministry, aren't you? Meat:... Killer:... Slice:... Patts:...answer him! Slice: yes! Yes we are! Coupe: that's...where we were going with Reig. Meat: Reig was taking you there? Killer: he wouldn't go back when he knew we'd be looking for him. Coupe: that's why he tried to leave. Killer: let me guess, you didn't need your supplies since you were gunna find us. Ynkr:...I don't trust them. Slice:...listen, we will show you the way to Ministry, we can fit a few of you in our car, they will test out the place, and when the rest of you get there, they will decide whether or not to stay. Noah:...Coupe? Coupe:...the ones chosen will be there a full day before the others arrive, we'd get a good vibe from the Community...or a bad one. Evol: what're you thinking? Coupe:...Myself and Fire will go, the rest of you will rest up and make your way bright and early. Patts: woah woah woah, hold it, I'm going, I'm the reason we know about it in the first place. Teddy: he's right. Coupe:...fine, Myself and Patts, sorry Fire. Fire: it's fine, trust me. Coupe: *looks at Meat and hands him a Map* is this map accurate? Meat: *looks at the Map*...yes, it is, I assume Reig- Coupe: yes, he did. Meat: heh, that dumbass, so, shall we be going. Slice: they probably need supplies. Coupe: no, we're fine, Patts. Patts: I'm here. Coupe: let's go. Meat: alright, Slice, start up the car. Slice: alright. Coupe: Night, I assume you'll watch over? Night: I don't think it's a good idea. Coupe: we don't have much other choice. Four: I'll be on watch. Joe: shocker. Coupe: thank you...let's go. (Screen then shows a few minutes later as Meat, Slice, Killer, Coupe and Patts drive off) Night:... Teddy:...Night? Night: get some sleep everybody. Teddy:...alright. (Teddy and Night go to their respective tents) Four:...this better be...this better be the real deal...please... (Screen shows an Arial view of the camp) Next Time on the Season Finale of The Walking Wiki Killer: you fucking dumbass! Meat: ok, I forgot Gas! I'm sorry! Patts: this has to be a joke. Coupe: we shouldn't be far right? Let's just go. Meat: yeah, he's right, we're an hour or two away, no big deal. Slice: shit Zombies! Killer: there's hundreds of them! Night: we need to go now. Meat: hurry up! Evol: this doesn't seem good. Fire:. No! Xim: you can't! Category:Blog posts